Unassigned SS Scenes
Rotor Quotes "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but which part of the word 'immortal' isn't getting through to you people?" Rotor shook his head as everyone looked on at the unharmed entity with varying degrees of horror. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's hilarious, but at the same time, it makes me question your intelligence." ---- "I hate to break it to you, but you weren't as thorough as you thought when you beat the Anti-Life Entity all those years ago." Rotor pointed at Isaac. "Sure, you broke the main body keeping all those souls together, but what made you think all of those souls decided to move on to the afterlife?" "I didn't think they had a choice." Isaac grumbled. "They did, they were mostly just a bunch of bitches." Rotor chuckled. "The Anti-Life Entity was one of the most self-sabotaging beings in existence, if we're being honest. It could have just snapped its fingers and destroyed the multiverse, but nope! Gotta do this shit as slow as possible and archive everything you'd need to bring the universes back just in case you ended up changing your mind for some reason!" "You mean the Entity was holding itself back?!" Isaac exclaimed. "That is indeed what I just said, yes." Rotor sighed mockingly. "When you're made up of the entire human species, some members of that species are bound to have reservations even if they agreed to it at first. When you destroyed the Entity's body, those souls made up of the majority of those that moved on. The rest that moved on were dedicated to the cause, don't get me wrong, but they ended up realizing that they weren't going to get anywhere after their main body went boom." "Wait, so which souls stayed behind?" Napoleon asked. "You people can't honestly think everyone who went into the Entity had good intentions, can you?" Rotor laughed. "The ones who wanted to destroy universes for the sake of destruction? The ones who just wanted to watch everything burn? Those are the souls that stuck around. Even if they didn't have a body to work with, they assumed they'd figure something out." "And given the fact that you somehow know all of this I'm assuming they did." Herc interjected. "Correct!" Rotor pointed at Herc with unnecessarily flashy finger guns. "It took a couple of decades for them to find something, but as it turns out, some dumbass with reality-warping powers and way too much free time was trying to resurrect the Entity using some nanomachines and a half-assed Omnitrix! It was the perfect opportunity to grab a new overpowered body!" "You mean-" Divara began, a look of horrified realization beginning to dawn on her face. "Exactly!" Rotor threw his arms into the air. "You resurrected the Entity alright, you just didn't get the parts of it you wanted!" "Hold on a second." Isaac clenched his fists as his eyes widened. "Are you saying you're-" "Bingo, Techaroony!" Rotor spun around to point at Isaac. "I'm the Anti-Life Entity! What's left of it, at any rate." "No..." Divara muttered. "All this time...I was trying to resurrect the Entity...and of all things...it was you?!" "Hey, don't feel too bad." Rotor cackled. "It's not like you knew any of this. You never had a chance of summoning the old Entity in the first place." "Damn it..." Isaac grit his teeth as he reached for the SpecTrix. "God...damn it!" Isaac let out a battle cry as he charged Rotor, transforming into Rockoustic and then Ultimate Rockoustic, preparing a devastating punch that could shatter planets. "JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU PIECE OF SHIIIT!" Isaac screamed as he slammed his fist towards Rotor. "Oh my, someone missed naptime." Rotor remarked. A mass of black matter with misshapen yellow dots burst out of Rotor's body, blocking Isaac's punch before it made contact and absorbing the blow. The force of the impact created a shockwave that ended up knocking everyone off of their feet while Rotor simply flashed a smug grin. "What now, genius?" He asked mockingly. "You got any stronger forms tucked up your sleeve, or was this the best shot you had?" Isaac's only response was a frustrated grimace. "That's what I thought. Rotor knocked Isaac a good few meters away and snapped his fingers. Moments later, Prelude emerged next to him from a spell portal and knelt down beside him. "Prelude..." Divara gasped. "How long have you known about this?" "I was only informed a few days ago, actually." Prelude replied. "I must thank you for resurrecting my master, but as I've stated before, this is where our partnership ends." "Alrighty Prelude, let's do this." Rotor cracked his knuckles. "You got the spell ready?" "Of course." Prelude stood up, Dark Mana beginning to swirl around his arms. "Just give the word." "What's he doing?" Sybil asked nervously. "I don't know, but we need to stop it now!" Theo replied before taking off towards Prelude. "Oh yeah, forgot about those guys for a second." Rotor scratched his chin. "Take care of them first, would you?" "As you wish." The eyes on Prelude's chest flashed with energy as the jaw in his abdomen opened, sending a blast of Dark Mana exploding across the battlefield. Nova and Napoleon rushed forward and summoned shields to block the attack, which became exponentially more difficult as the beam began expanding in radius. "Can you cast the spell while keeping that up?" Rotor asked. "It won't be easy, but yes." Prelude replied. "Then stop fucking around and hit me up already!" "As you wish." Magic circles filled with runes surrounded Prelude's hands and Rotor's body as he began chanting in some unknown language. The beam coming from Prelude continued to grow, making it more and more difficult for Nova and Napoleon to grow their shields large enough to block the attack. Right as it seemed like they were going to be overwhelmed, an armored hand suddenly exploded through Prelude's chest from behind, essentially choking out the beam. "Hey, ground boy!" Prelude turned to find a fully-armored Igneoux standing in front of him, winding up for another attack. "Eat dirt!" Igneoux punched Prelude again, this time spreading out the force to send him rocketing backward and knocking him to the ground. Igneoux walked over to Prelude and pulled out his sword, raising it over Prelude's head. "You killed my friend just so you could serve this idiot?!" Igneoux snapped, gesturing towards Rotor. "Hundreds of timelines, countless lives, all destroyed because of you two and your stupid ideas! What do you have to say for yourself?!" "You're too late." "What-" Igneoux turned back towards Rotor, whose body was currently obscured by an incredibly bright yellow light that almost seemed to resemble a cocoon. After a few seconds, the light cocoon exploded open, revealing Rotor to have undergone a radical transformation that made him resemble a yellow version of the original Anti-Life Entity. "No way..." Isaac spoke. "What the hell did you do?!" "You removed the Entity's abilities by undoing their evolution with your Omnitrix." Prelude replied. "I merely used the spell I use to evolve myself to reverse that process." "Almost stupidly simple in hindsight, but damn if it ain't effective!" The new Rotor cackled. "The Anti-Life Entity is back in action, baby, and this time..." Rotor turned to face the horrified group staring him down and snapped his fingers, creating a massive explosion of fire and inexplicable blood behind him. "...He ain't no bitch." ----